goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabe Sabry
Gabe Sabry is the main protagonist of ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' and its sequel, ''Return of the Mummy''. He is portrayed by Daniel DeSanto in the television adaptation of Return of the Mummy. History The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Gabe is spending Christmas Vacation in Egypt with his parents. After they are unexpectedly called to Alexandria, Gabe decides to stay with his Uncle Ben in Cairo rather than travel with his parents. Unfortunately for Gabe, his cousin Sari is also staying with his Uncle. Gabe dislikes Sari for her "know-it-all" attitude, and the fact that seems to always outdo him in practically everything. One item Gabe has brought along with him on a trip is a mummified hand he bought in a Garage Sale that is rumored to be a token of protection. Gabe's uncle is an archaeologist and it just so happens he's ready to enter a never before seen tomb within The Great Pyramids. Gabe is eager to see what's inside, but along the way he runs into constant danger. First, he finds himself lost and alone in the Pyramids, and then him and Sari are chased down by Ahmed, one of Uncle Ben's associates. Ahmed warns Gabe and his family of a curse associated with the tomb. When the tomb is finally opened, it is discovered to be full of mummies in odd positions. Ahmed reveals himself as the one acting out the curse in honor of the Priestess Khala. In order to keep the tomb secret, Ahmed has been mummifying people alive. He attempts to do the same to them, before Gabe pulls out the mummy hand- which causes the mummies to spring to life and attack Ahmed. Gabe escapes the tomb alongside his uncle and cousin alive, just before his parents return. Return of the Mummy Gabe returns to Egypt, this time during the Summer. He once more stays with his Uncle Ben and cousin, Sari. Uncle Ben seems to be on the verge of another great discovery, this time within the Pyramid of Giza. His uncle believes the discovery could lead to the tomb of Prince Khor-Ru , a relative of King Tut. As a gift, Uncle Ben gives Gabe an amber pendant with a scarab stuck inside. Ben tells Gabe the insect grants its wearer eternal life- but the bite of one is fatal. Uncle Ben and his excavation team are joined by a reporter by the name of Nila Rahmad, who seems very fascinated with Ben's work. Despite his reluctance, he allows her to join, but seems unwilling to let her take any photos, in case the entering of the tomb ends up a disappointment. Funnily enough, Nila shares an identical pendant to Gabe’s, only her’s lacks the scarab. One of Uncle Ben's associates, Dr. Fielding seems unwilling to break the seal to the tomb, in fear of a curse rumored around it. Nila also seems interested in this curse, which is said to wake the dead through the chanting of a specific phrase. As a joke to scare Sari, Gabe says the words, but soon grows afraid the curse could be true. When the tomb is eventually opened, Khor-Ru's mummy is found. Gabe and Sari fear Dr. Fielding could interfere with Ben’s work, and after hearing the two of them argue, Ben is seemingly kidnapped. Nila eventually reveals herself as Khor-Ru's sister who sought to brought her brother back to life, living for 4,000 years thanks to her pendant. Uncle Ben is discovered alive within Khor-Ru’s sarcophagus. To their horror, Prince Khor-Ru has risen from the dead, but instead of attacking them, he goes for his sister, angry that she has disturbed his rest. In a scuffle, Gabe shatters her pendant, causing her to revert to a scarab, and crawl away. Thinking his adventure over, Gabe goes to sleep in his tent, only to feel something bite him. Personality Due to his Egyptian heritage, Gabe feels a connection to the pyramids and seems to share an interest in Ancient Egypt, like his Uncle Ben. He loves to play practical jokes on others, especially his cousin Sari. The two are friends, but Gabe feels overshadowed by her, and feels she's always trying to be better than him. Gabe seems to also fall victim to his Uncle's pranks a lot, which he mostly finds frustrating. Gabe seems prone to danger, judging by the amount of times he becomes lost in the pyramids. While Gabe doesn't seem to buy into Egyptian belief, he carries his mummy hand wherever he goes for protection. Appearance Gabe is twelve years old, Egyptian-American, tall and thin with curly black hair and brown eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' ** ''Return of the Mummy'' * Goosebumps Presents ** Return of the Mummy * Classic Goosebumps ** The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb ** Return of the Mummy * ''How to Draw Goosebumps'' (mentioned) Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - Return of the Mummy Actor * Daniel DeSanto (television series) Trivia * Gabe is the first male protagonist to be Egyptian-American. In fact, he is the first Egyptian-American protagonist in general introduced in the series. * Gabe's surname was never mentioned in the books, but it was mentioned in the television series. * Gabe is the first male protagonist to narrate his own story. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 8.13.37 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Cousins Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Television series characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Original series (characters)